


Poor Fool

by drelfina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha!Hikaku, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coerced marriage, Cuckolding, Founders Era, M/M, Multi, Tobirama consented... somewhere but is it really consent?, alpha!Madara (mention), fucked up customs, officially Tobirama/Madara, omega!tobirama, technically more Hikaku/Tobirama, the Senju lost and Tobirama is in shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: Tobirama will marry Uchiha Madara tomorrow and become his property. He must allow this, for the sake of his remaining clan.But that doesn't mean he intends to let Madara haveeverything.Title is fromPhantom of the Opera
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Hikaku/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 214
Kudos: 200





	Poor Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreativeSweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/gifts).



> https://levynite.tumblr.com/post/189914009885/the-gingerdancer-papayadog-scandalous-i
> 
> Me: what if Tobirama was meant to be mated to someone .What if he didn't want to, what if he'd gone and banged someone ELSE. 
> 
> Me: also what if he wasn't exactly in the position to consent… 
> 
> Me: ALSO WHAT IF THE KITTENS WERE THE WRONG COLOUR.
> 
> Also me: i can't believe i'm taking this tumblr post as inspirationffs. 
> 
> Also thanks for CreativeSweets for encouraging me when i should be sleeping FFS.

He had heard them, the heir of Uchiha, laughing that they'd take that from him, put kittens in the princess of the Senju, while he sat there, pretending to be deaf to their words at the betrothal banquet.

As if he wasn't basically forced to act like he wanted to be there, leaning over to pour the wine for his now-fiance, knowing if he didn't participate in this farce, his family would be killed.

Forced to not stab a chopstick straight into his fiance's throat when the man grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him over into his lap, almost shoving him face first down, narrowly missing the edge of the table.

As if he couldn't sense his Father's seething hatred, across the table, at having to witness the humiliation... 

But he was his Father's son. He had to do him proud. If he couldn't smile and act coy and coquettish and _grateful_ for not being sentenced to die like so many of his clan mates, then he could at least keep his reaction unseen.

"Pretty little virgin," Madara cooed, straight into his ear, and Tobira refused to react, refused to flick his ears away; he was not going to give him any sort of reaction. 

"Not going to be one, after tomorrow," Izuna said, smirking lecherously. "Once you've put kittens in him, Aniki, I want a turn." 

"Are you looking forward to that, little queen?" Madara said, stroking his knuckles down the red line along Tobirama's cheek. "When your precious, little ice-queen act is finally breached and I stuff you full of my kittens." 

"Bearing your heirs, Aniki," Izuna added, sly and vicious, and definitely saying it to piss Father off, for Butsuma's knuckles were white on the edge of the table.

"As Uchiha-sama commands," Tobirama said, as colourlessly as he could, but they both laughed anyway. 

The Banquet was a mockery of a betrothal, and for all that he and his father were sat at places of honour, his brothers were nowhere to be seen, and Tobirama knew that there were Uchiha eyes all around them, and knives at his brothers' throats. 

But the Uchiha were honourable. Well. 

They kept their word, he _knew_ that, and he knew if he bent over and let them rut at him, at - at - if he gave them this.... himself, at least his brothers would survive. At least his remaining cousins would be allowed to live.

A Senju omega's purity and chastity was one of the most precious things to them, and the Uchiha knew it. He thought, when they had first been caught and surrounded, he would be violated. Taken and ... _taken_ like some sort of toy to be used to degrade his honour and his family. 

But instead the Uchiha had been relatively gentle, once his chakra had been sealed, their decorum almost mocking in how obvious they were in not touching him (Despite their smiles. Despite their LOOKS at him), though they had had to strip him to apply the seals. 

And then they'd brought him to Uchiha Tajima in his audience room and Tobirama thought _I see, I am to be violated by HIM_... 

"Now, is this how we treat a gently bred Omega?" Tajima had said.

And he'd got up, shedding his own haori, and draping it over Tobirama's semi-naked form. Mocking courtesy. 

As if Tobirama didn't know he hadn't been so formally dressed earlier, when he'd laughed at Butsuma's face not an hour ago. 

He'd gotten dressed like a nobleman just so he could do this, lay claim on Tobirama... 

"Strange that you suddenly seem concerned about my treatment," Tobirama said. 

"Of course I am," Tajima said. "my son's future wife should hardly be treated in any dishonourable way." 

The slight emphasis he had put on the word _wife_ just had Tobirama shuddering. 

Wife in name, because this was politics, this was for show, this was a _threat_. Not concubine because then the Senju allies might revolt, and even the Daimyo might consider a rebuke. 

But _wife_. 

And so he was to set up to be wed, to be violated, the next day, to Uchiha Madara, bear him his heirs of body, legitimately. 

There had been so little need to state why he had to say yes, and why he had to affix his seal and thumbprint to contract.

* * *

The banquet was over and Tobirama was in his room. Luxurious, suitable for a wife, of course, overlooking a garden - and guards posted at every possible vantage point. 

Tobirama didn't bother asking why - he didn't need to hear the lies of _For your safety of course_. 

Tomorrow... Tomorrow, he would be wed. There was the white shiromuku laid out already in the dressing room. It was, at least not the shiromuku that Tobirama had been fitted for when he was sixteen, just one year ago, in anticipation for his own marriage that Father would have arranged for. 

(That one, Tobirama had at least some input on the style, the fabric, how high the obi might be tied, and the hidden pockets that he might stay armed.)  
No, this shiromuku was subtly embroidered with white-on-white of the Uchiha crest and the Uchiha's ibis, the sleeves and collars conspicuously free of useful pockets where Tobirama might even stash a few senbon, let alone kunai. 

He was to go unarmed to his husband, marked as Uchiha even before he drank the ceremonial wine. 

And Madara was to have _everything_.

"If you have everything, Tobirama-dono," the guard at his door said, all courtesy, but his gaze lingered at Tobirama's form (Which, he thought bitterly, probably every one of them had seen just this afternoon, the seals still inked fresh on his skin), "then you should retire." 

Tobirama was going to just ignore him, let him shut the door and leave him to his horrified solitude. 

When he remembered - 

Madara laughing, about taking him. About getting to have - 

"Wait," Tobirama said. 

He was NOT going to give everything up to Madara. 

His choices were scant, but... 

The man was lighter haired than the Clan heir and his brother, though his facial features were similar enough to Izuna's that.... 

"Did you need something, Tobirama-dono?" 

He paused on the threshold, and TObirama nodded. 

He was an alpha. 

"Please, I need."

* * *

For all that the Senju queen was as tall as Hikaku - and approaching Tajima's own height, there was a slenderness to him that was typical of omegas. 

Hikaku didn't even try to hide his own observation of the queen, and he could read nervousness in the line of his spine, the set of his shoulders, for all that he kept his ears straight up,not laid back. But they were so stiff, he knew that Tobirama was trying to hide his nerves and possibly fear. 

(There was so little you could do to hide your own scent, after all, and Senju Tobirama, soon to be Uchiha, was afraid. So young, so afraid) 

(It was like a sharp bite to his sweet honeyed scent. What could Hikaku say, he liked complex flavours.) 

"What did you need, Tobirama-dono?" he said, politely, taking a step forward. 

Senju omegas, and their allies, really, all were so, so gently reared, delicately _untouched_. Madara-sama had made a crude joke, but they had all seen that twitch of Tobirama's ears, before he'd schooled himself to icy indifference. 

Senju Tobirama was a virgin, and terrified. 

"Would you come here?" Tobirama said, and - Hikaku had an inkling of what he was planning on doing. On asking for. 

His virginal qualities were all there to be seen, the way his cheeks flushed slightly when Hikaku leaned against the doorway, a little tilt towards him, ears pointing up and forward… 

Hikaku had bedded his own fair share of omega and betas, and Senju Tobirama was not only a queen, but a shinobi as well. 

He'd want to keep any advantage - and… well as a prisoner (a political prisoner), if he had no advantage to keep, he'd _take_ one. 

Hikaku wasn't going to dissuade him from that, oh no indeed. 

"I can't come into your room, it's not proper," Hikaku demurred, stepping back and scenting the way Tobirama's desperation spiked, a sharp citrous scent that he quickly tried to hide. "Perhaps, I should ask for your fiance to come -" 

"No!" 

Hikaku watched with fascination as Tobirama's furred ears fluffed up, and then the deliberate calming breaths he took as he shook himself and let his fur settle smooth again. 

"There's no need to bother him," Tobirama said, and the Senju was walking TO him,coming to the door and - oh, look at that, he was steeling himself to approach. "I don't want to talk to him. I want… what is your name?" 

He'd dropped his voice half an octave, lower. 

_Seductive_. 

Hikaku did not laugh. 

Well then. If the queen wanted to seduce him into taking his virginity… well. That was a choice that Hikaku wasn't going to dissuade him from. 

"Hikaku, Tobirama-dono," he said, and let Tobirama take his hand.

He did not smirk when Tobirama _breathed_ his name, _Hikaku_ , like an experienced whore. 

Hikaku didn't mind, at ALL.

* * *

"Is this too much?" the guard asked, deep voice against Tobirama's ear. 

Too much, Tobirama wanted to scream, but he kept his ears still, kept himself from flinching back. But he couldn't stop himself from clenching down on the three too-thick fingers in him, pushing, stretching him open, and he couldn't stop himself from cringing inwardly. 

Too much, too dry, it was going to hurt and Tobirama had BRACED for it. Grimly and determined, and when Hikaku thought to step away, Tobirama had reached up and pulled him in, kissing him as if he didn't want him to go. 

(He didn't want Hikaku to go. The man was polite, felt calm, and most importantly, was not Madara OR Izuna.) 

"It's not," Tobirama grit out. 

"You sound like you're in pain," Hikaku said, deep and rumbling with concern and Tobirama forced himself to take another breath. Forced himself to breathe out, iron out his tone. 

"It's not," he said, calm as he could. "I want you," he said, trying to put it - his - his need to keep something from Madara, into his voice, his tone. "I _want_ you, Hikaku-san!" 

"If you're sure," Hikaku said, and delicately nipped his ear, little tingling bites that Tobirama wanted to snap at, pull away from - until Hikaku nipped his way down the nape of his neck and then bit DOWN. 

"I'll give it to you then," Hikaku growled, suddenly, and then his fingers were _gone_ and Tobirama… 

Barely managed not to scream when Hikaku pushed _in_.

* * *

He kept it a secret against his chest, deep in his heart, that Madara could brag about it, but Tobirama had not only ensured that Madara couldn't take his chastity, that Tobirama had also made a cuckold of the Uchiha heir. A secret, bitter and hard, deep under his ribcage, because at least it was something he could keep for himself, even if he had to allow Madara's attentions thereafter. 

Nine months later, however. 

The kittens had oddly light brown hair, both of them. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a fucking Cat post about a purebred queen somehow getting knocked by the wrong stud. 
> 
> ffs.


End file.
